


thinning veil

by dame66



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sansukh-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame66/pseuds/dame66
Summary: Dis is not alone





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



Dis was on the way back to her rooms.  
Following a sudden impulse she turned left, up the stairs to a small balcony, overlooking the grand hall. There, hidden from view, she and her brothers had often watched the big feasts when they were children.

Fondly she looked over the milling crowd. In the middle was Gimli, dancing with Legolas as if they were the only ones in the world, near him, a bit awkwardly, Thorin and Bomfris. Laerophen was spinning wildly in a circle with Gimizh and some other children. Thranduil was talking lively to MIzim and – was that the other son, dancing with Orla? Dis shook her head and turned to leave.

Then she stopped. There was nothing to see, no sound. But she just knew.   
After a short moment of hesitation she blushed and reached out, allowing her husband to lead her into the first steps of the dance.


End file.
